


Galleria

by omegas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, just smth nice n fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegas/pseuds/omegas
Summary: Prompto Argentum's photography gallery in Insomnia isn't as popular as he wishes; but he puts on a smile and pretends everything is alright. When a very special guest visits his quaint gallery, it finally feels like everything is actually alright.





	Galleria

**Author's Note:**

> just smth simple and fluffy, enjoy my friends :-)

The Argentum Gallery.

A hole-in-the-wall shop in the bustling city of Insomnia, it was easy for people to look over as they shuffled between store after brightly-lit store. The theme of this shop differed from every other on the paved walkway; instead of mannequins in the windows, framed snapshots of famous Lucian landmarks greeted customers as they walked by. The walls inside were decorated with snapshots of Crownsguard and hunters; photos one could get anywhere else, the owner always told himself as he locked the doors for the night.

When he'd turn around to look at his dimly-lit gallery at closing time, in the split-second of golden lighting and late-evening warmth, he felt a tinge of pride. Tomorrow is a new day, he'd always tell himself, to do even better than before.

It was a hot summer day the next day the gallery was open, front door propped open with an old milk crate to add to the aesthetic of the shop. Cool and hot air mingled as customers came in to window shop, leaving empty handed in a way that the owner considered normal, at this point. Children would look at poster-like photos of the Crownsguard with stars in their eyes, but no amount of convincing ever seemed enough to win over their parents. Prompto would always send them off with a smile though it was easier to hold onto hope than get discouraged.

The gallery always got slow in the mid-afternoon, the owner taking the time to wipe dust away from the frames of his prints. He'd admire each one as he did so, taking the most pride in his portraits. Capturing genuine moments was effortless to him, the shutter of his camera silent enough to take snapshots at unexpecting moments, never to disturb his subject. A wall-mounted TV near the shop's door was his background noise, a news reporter speaking highly of none other than Lucis' royal family.

He took a moment away from his cleaning to pay attention. Video clips of King Regis Lucis Caelum and his only child, Prince Noctis, danced across the screen; a warm feeling began to grow in the owner's chest.

Without thinking, he pulled a smartphone from the back pocket of his jeans. A text thread with the header Noct greeted him, and his thumbs flew across the keyboard as he wrote out; _I saw you on the news at work -- haven't seen you in a while and hope you're doing ok :^)_

He didn't even have time to put his phone away when it vibrated -- a new text from Noct.  
 _yeah_ , the text was always free of punctuation and capitalization, _im free tomorrow actually so i think ill come see u at your gallery, prompto_.

Prompto's smile lit up the entire room.  
 _I can't wait._

  
Prompto was in the gallery early the next morning, whistling while he worked to make the store spotless before his very important guest arrived. As he dusted shelves and swept the store's bronzed tiles, the sound of the doorbell jolted Prompto out of his focus.

"My, my," the posh accent brought a smile to Prompto's face without even having to see the owner.

He turned on the heel of his loafer to greet his first customer of the day; a familiar face with emerald-green eyes sparkling behind the frame of his glasses as he took in the decor of the gallery.

"Ignis," Prompto's voice was sing-songy as he glided across the tile, "I'm glad you're here!"

Ignis' smile was gentle as he locked eyes with the glowing Prompto, saying, "As the royal advisor, it is my duty to come see the places His Highness is to visit...although this isn't an official visit, I almost wish it were...this is a lovely gallery, Prompto."

Prompto couldn't stop smiling as he said, "Thanks, Ignis. That really means a lot to me!"

Ignis' reply was silent, warm gaze saying more than words could. As the royal advisor began to browse the gallery's merchandise, a steady flow of pedestrians followed; the TV in the store giving Prompto no time to wonder where the surge of traffic came from -- photographs of the prince's right-hand man entering the store were displayed on the screen, Ignis dashing in the shadowy attire signature to those close to the royals.

Meanwhile, Prompto could barely keep up with the demand; a tablet in one hand and tissue paper in another to make sure customers' purchases make it home safe. A teenage employee rapidly chewed on the end of a pen as they reached over their head to hang sold-out signs. Despite the chaos, it was Prompto's dream come true.

The day began to wind down, as did the foot traffic. In the haze of the crowd, Prompto felt as though every person in the Crown City walked through his gallery's doors -- except for his highly-anticipated guest. Between sparse customers, Prompto's nervous gazes to Ignis acorss the store became more and more frequent. The calmness in those emerald eyes was more and more replaced by nervousness with every passing hour.

Afternoon faded into golden evening, Prompto's lone employee heading home for the night. The two friends were the only remainders, Ignis now too focused on the screen of his smartphone to care for Prompto's fidgeting and pacing.

Ignis scoffed under his breath. Prompto's eyes immediatly snapped in the advisor's direction. "His Highness has just informed me that he's just woken up," Ignis' tone was flat, "He's to join us at any moment."

The tension in Prompto's shoulders faded away. "Phew. I thought he wasn't coming at all."

"It's Noct's world, we just live in it," said Ignis.

The extra pep in Prompto's step lead him behind his faux-marble topped counter, cabinets underneath the register holding one of his most prized posessions. Prompto turned the gray-and-black camera over in his hands before finally turning it on, digital screen lighting up to greet him.

Prompto wasted no time slapping on another lens and bringing the camera to his eyes, right hand adjusting knobs and the left adjusting his lens' focus. Ignis quickly became his subject, his companion taking note in a subtle way; angling his better side towards the photographer, adjusting his posture, shifting his glasses so the glare of his phone screen didn't disturb the view of his eyes.

As Prompto began to come out from behind the counter, the sound of jingling doorbells snapped his eyes away from his camera's viewfinder.

The subject standing in the doorway was like a deer caught in headlights, deep-blue eyes carefully shifting between the faces of Prompto and Ignis. His blank expression was only changed by a smile from Prompto himself, arms unconciously spreading to embrace his friend.

"Kind of you to grace us with your presence, Highness," Ignis hummed.

The prince's response to his advisor's snark was a cold shoulder, all his attention focused on Prompto still in his arms. "Sorry I haven't visited you before this, Prompto."

Prompto waved it off with a hand, saying, "You're busy, dude -- I get it. Welcome to the Argentum Gallery!"

Noctis was silent as he began to pace around the gallery, taking his time to admire each and every one of Prompto's snapshots. His slow stroll came to a complete stop before the largest canvas in the store, display lights reflecting upon his skin in a way that made Prompto stop in his tracks as well.

Noctis' eyes traced every detail of the photograph of Insomnia's skyline, eyes lingering upon the silhouette of the Citadel. As he drank in those details, Prompto in turn began to drank in the prince's; dressed down in a black tracksuit, Noctis blended in to the crowd -- no longer was he the prince, but just Noctis Lucis Caelum, the man that made Prompto's heart do somersaults.

Prompto didn't know he got caught staring until Noctis chuckled at him. Noctis closed the gap between them and reached forward to ruffle the blond spikes of his companion's hair. "Maybe you should take a picture," he joked, "it'll last longer."

Prompto did his best to hide his cheeks' growing red hue as he fiddled with knobs on his camera. Without a word, he raised the viewfinder to his eye, and Noctis was quick to direct his personal photographer -- making the gray canvas of the city skyline his backdrop.

The pose Noctis shifted into was easily described as cool -- a hand behind his head as the other dangled at his side. He tiled his head slightly to his right on Prompto's direction, and when the count of _one...two..._ began, Noctis flashed a wink that nearly made the camera fall from Prompto's hands. He smirked at his friend's clumsiness, the sly smile now immortalized in a photograph.

"Let me see," Noctis said it as though nothing had happened.

He didn't wait for Prompto to offer his camera, lifting the device out of his companion's hands with all the care in Eos. Noctis didn't have to look at the photo twice to say, "It's a sizzler. You should put it on a canvas here."

The way Prompto's eyebrows raised in response to the idea made Noctis chuckle, low and soft and making Prompto's shock melt away into subtle admiration. The pair locked eyes for a split second, but it was long enough for them to both register the exact feelings held inside; as though _I'm into you_ was written on their foreheads in permanent marker.

Prompto shifted on his feet, hands rubbing together to muster the courage to take his camera back. He eventually waved it away, insisting, "Hold onto that while I close up shop."

When Prompto was reminded of the world that existed beyond Noctis, the welcome he recieved was everything but friendly. Female peers stood outside the gallery's windows, cell phones and professional cameras held in their hands; all aiming at His Royal Highness and his equally-handsome royal advisor. Prompto's movements were robotic as he searched for his key, nerves quickly picked up on by the ever-observant Ignis.

Ignis was wordless aside from a hushed good-bye to Prompto, slipping passed him and into the street with ease. As his kind words began to make the crowd dissipate, Prompto locked up as quickly as he could to focus his attention back on his valuable guest.

It seemed as though all his confidence melted away when Prompto caught a glance of Noctis again. The camera gripped with two hands, Noctis walked along the gallery floor as though it were made of ice, threatening to crack at any moment. The growing darkness outside made the gallery lights shine even brighter, the prince caught in the spotlights nearly blinding when he finally turned to face Prompto again. A boyish smile was on his face, and Prompto's heart lept for the millionth time that day.

Another silence fell over them, but it wasn't awkward or boring. The air between them was warm and knowing, eyes glowing in admiration in the presence of one another. Silence remained as Noctis crossed the gallery to speak to his companion once again.

"Y'know, Prompto..." despite the casual statement, Noctis couldn't stop fidgeting, "even with all these photographs..."

Noctis' words faded away. He reached forward to slide Prompto's camera into his hands and free his own, Prompto a statue as the prince's fingers graced his skin. His deep-blue eyes twinkled with something Prompto had never seen before from his best friend; a kind of allure that knocked the wind from Prompto's lungs.

A warm feeling on his left cheek made whatever air remained in Prompto's body force itself out. It was Noctis' warm palm that caressed his friend, thumb running across the freckles of his skin and fingers tracing the curve of his jawline. Noctis smiled, and Prompto didn't have to think twice when he smiled back.

"...You're the most gorgeous sight in this entire gallery."

The way Prompto's lips parted in a gentle gasp made Noctis' own curve up in a smile. Prompto opened and closed his mouth over and over, trying to search for the right words while his eyes searched Noctis' for answers. He began to sputter out, "I-I...", but his words were cut off by something he would have never expected.

The prince's lips locked with his own like they were made for one another, Prompto completley weightless once Noctis pulled away. His smirk was sly, one eyebrow raised as he insisted, "I mean it, y'know."

Prompto wasted no time pulling Noctis into another kiss, letting their lips linger, cherishing the softness and sweetness for as long as possible. When they broke apart, the feeling of Noctis' breath on his lips almost burned Prompto; but, he refused to turn away.

It was Noctis who broke the silence with a low chuckle. All he had to say was, "You're adorable..."

Not a single word was exchanged further, kisses saying everything their words couldn't. As the pair pressed their lips together and giggled around the kisses, a single thought ran rampant through Prompto's mind.

_No, Noctis...you're the most gorgeous sight I've ever laid my eyes on._


End file.
